Dianite
Dianite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. An aristocratic Gem who acts as Blue Diamond's delegate. Appearance Dianite is a very tall gem who is an inch shorter than the diamonds. She has a long face and nose, slanted eyes, and puffy lips with blue lipstick. Her teal hair is smooth and drapes over her left eye. The curved streaks in her hair resemble water. Dianite's armless torso features a transparent crystal corset. It's attached to an odd dress made out of moving waterfalls. Rarely is she ever seen with her eyes open, but those who have seen it claim it's pitch black with glowing blue pupils. Her gemstone is located on her neck. Personality Showing a very cold personality, Dianite is not one to show kindness publicly. She keeps her emotions locked away in order to appear diplomatic. The aristocrat is rather disrespectful towards most gems. This evident by the reason she closes her eyes as, according to her, she has already seen perfection (Blue Diamond) and refuses to see anything other unworthy faces. This doesn't mean she's unable to care, but she often shows it in secret. Dianite has shown affection to members of her court, specifically her pearl. But many in her inner circle knows how much she loves Blue Diamond. She often speaks with clarity and intimidation, suitable for her role. Dianite knows what is and what's not the right thing to say according to each Gem she talks with. She's always level headed and calm, rarely ever gets mad. Abilities Dianite has standard gem abilities. A very powerful, but slow moving gem. She doesn't need weapons to fight and focuses on her abilities instead. Skillset: * Leadership: As a manager for gems serving Blue Diamond, Dianite must naturally have good management skills. She often keeps tabs on her gems and will quickly notify them if they stray from their task. Unique Abilities: * Gravity Manipulation: Dianite's signature ability. She can create, shape, and manipulate gravitation. However, she has limited range. The farther away an opponent is from her, the weaker her powers are. ** Gravitational Upforce and Downforce: She can increase and decrease gravity at will. *** Weight Manipulation: The natural gravitational adjustment gems have can be manipulated by Dianite. She make gems lighter or heavier. *** Levitation: '''Dianite can decrease her gravity significantly in order to float. ** '''Floortilting: '''She can shift the direction in which gravity pulls on objects. ** '''Gravity Crushing: Dianite can use gravity fields to crush someone or something. ** Gravitational Force Field: Capable of creating a force field from gravity. She can't hold it for very long and it can only be formed on one side. ** Gravity Aura Reading: Because gems have gravity shifting and adjust their mass to local gravity levels, Dianite is capable of sensing others by their gravitational field. However, she can only sense them from within her estate. * Hydrokinesis: A sub ability that came as a result of her main ability. She can control water by gravitational pulls. ** Water constructs: Dianite is capable of creating constructs she can control. She only uses it to form hands for herself. History Since her creation, Dianite has worked tirelessly for Blue Diamond. This is especially true after the supposed shattering of Pink Diamond. Blue Diamond has been so stricken by grief that she had been neglecting her duties. Since then, Dianite acts as her delegate, taking on responsibilities such as attending diplomatic affairs and managing the court on behalf of her diamond. Relationships Blue Diamond Dianite was smitten by the diamond when she first saw her. She claims she's never saw any other diamond who matched Blue Diamond's beauty and grace. Because of this, she keeps her eyes closed. Abalone Pearl Dianite's pearl. She understands that Abalone Pearl is a servant, but treats her nicer than the other gems. Trivia * The reason Dianite doesn't have any arms is because she doesn't need them. She only forms hands from water to fight or appear intimidating. * Dianite's character design is based off of the Venus/Aphrodite de Milo statue. *So far, Dianite has gone through two gem type changes. ** She was originally an aquamarine up until the episode Are You My Dad? where Aquamarine made her official debut. ** Larimar was her second name until the gem was namedropped by Bismuth in Made of Honor. * Her waterfall design was based after a specific aquamarine specimen when she was originally an aquamarine. Gemology * Dianite is an amphibole-rich rock. ** It has a chemical composition of K(Ca,Sr)NaMg5Si8O22(OH)2 and a hardness of 7. * It is mainly composed of potassicrichterite. * Dianites are primarily light blue, but can achieve darker shades. The color is attributed by arfvedsonite. * The rock is formed by high pressure and temperature metamorphism. * It was discovered in 1997, in the same location where charoite was found: the Murun complex in the Sakha Republic, Siberia. ** Much like charoite, dianite is also only found in this location. But unlike charoite, this rock is much rarer as it may have been already mined out. * Dianite roughs with good color are extremely rare. * Dianite is commonly marketed as imitartions of jadeite and nephrite due to their similarities in structure. It's sold under names like "Blue Jadeite" and "Siberian Blue Jade". * It was named after the late Diana, Princess of Wales. * Metaphysically, dianite represents communication, peace, and mediation. It helps to keep one calm, especially during stressful situations. It can also help one see things from another perspective and not be trapped by tradgies. ** Dianite also inspires both extensive and coherent thinking as well as spiritual knowledge and learning. ** Additionally, the rock can relieve anger, frustration, anxiety, and over-whelming feelings. Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Blue Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Rocks Category:Amphibole Gems